Pheonix to Forks
by emminema
Summary: Bella is sick of life in Phoenix and decides to move to forks with her mom, were she meets Edward . Will they fall in love , or will the school cliques force them apart .*Edward isn't popular. AH ExB RxEm AxJ they live in phoenix read and review please!


This is my new story . I know that I haven't put a new one up in which feels like years , but that was because I got my laptop repaired. But it didn't because they couldn't fix it so I got a computer instead . ppplease please review . reviewing makes me happy :D Chapter 1

I was moving to forks today , to move in with my Mom , Renee and my step-dad Phil . there were many reasons for moving . Phoenix , with all its beauty , was one of the best places in the world . That was the thing going through my mind. I use to love it there . Maybe I wasn't very popular , or the fact that I couldn't tan , and get the Mick taken out of me . I didn't care .

The reason I hated it . My Dad got remarried . As long as happy , I tried being happy . But that wasn't the case . You see , my dad remarried to this woman . She was called Helen . She was nice enough . She was very encouraging , but it made me kind of angry in the fact that she was trying to make me like my wicked witch of a bitch step sister . Tanya was popular. I don't mean a little popular , I mean queen bee . Shed slept her way through half the juniors and half the seniors . She was such a whore , and I wasn't planning on becoming STD central . She had been to the doctors 14 times within the past 6 months because she kept catching STD's . It was kind of funny . The only un-funny thing was that she was pregnant at least 3 times , in six months . I mean come on . Had she ever heard of protection. I kind of guessed not .

She sucked up to my Dad . Charlie gave her what ever she wanted . He was the police chief of Phoenix though . The only thing that I had wanted was the car I have . The audi TT . I wasn't for all the dead expensive . I didn't like people spending money on me . It made me angry .

The main reason I'm moving to Forks is to get away from Tanya. She just made my school career hell . I was basically a social outcast .

The only friends I had were Emmett and Rosalie . They didn't care what they were , but I hated being the 3rd wheel . Rosalie had a younger brother called Jasper and Emmett had a little sister called Alice . they were both 5. I could already imagine Alice and Jaspers future , with them both married .

Tanya was a bully. Shed trip me up , spread rumors and allsorts . She was a maneater . Atleast I was getting away from her .

My dad begged me not to go , but I said that I wanted to. He , in his own way understood why I wanted to go . I was sad leaving my dad , but I knew I was going to feel more comfortable in Forks , even though I think the weather is rubbish , I'll get over it .

*In fork *

I decided to drive there because I definitely wasn't leaving my car . I pulled up in the drive way or my moms house at like 10pm . She was waiting for me at the door like she did ever time .

I climbed out of my car , and tried running towards her . When I stumbled there she pulled me into a hug .

' Bella , we've missed you some much . ' Renee said .

' I've missed you too .' I mumbled into my moms shoulder .

' Well are you going to tell me about this cow of a step sister , or am I going to have to call her myself . ' I laughed at that .

I had told my mom about her and about how much of a cow a think she was. But she hadn't actually seen pictures of her . when I showed her and told her what she was fully like she called all the names under the sun , it was hilarious.

When I'd finished talking , I said hii to phil , gave him a hug and went to bed. I would be starting my new school tomorrow .

Edwards POV

It was , around 10 o'clock at night and My mom Esme was looking out of the window waiting to see when Renee's daughter was coming . None of us had actually met her , but my guess is that she would become one of the populars . I heard her name was Isabella . my guess is she would be the type that would go around thinking she is the be all and end all . but you know I really couldn't judge her . She could actually be nice , But usually any new students in school become popular . The popular group consisted of Mike , Tyler , Lauren , Jessica and Jacob know for a fact that they had all had atleast 1 one night stand with each other . Yes even the gay way . Rumors get around our school very quickly . Mike would chase the Isabella around until he got what he wanted . He was the only one single .

That night after my mom looked out of the window for 3 hours , I had a dream of what the new girl would look like .

( Renee and Esme are best friends ,)

Now pressing the review button just underneath makes the next chapter come much quicker. I already have chapter 2 and 3 typed out :D


End file.
